The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euryops plant, botanically known as Euryops chrysanthemoides and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Purfled’.
The new Euryops is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Euryops chrysanthemoides, not patented. The cultivar Purfled was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection in Cottage Grove, Oreg. in November, 2000. The selection of the branch mutation was based on its unique variegated foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euryops by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Cottage Grove, Oreg. since November, 2000, has shown that the unique features of the Euryops are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.